


Of hidden blades and glowing Hamon

by Duchesse_Chonps



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Rebecca, Assassins are LGBT+ pass it on, Awkwardness, Bad English, Body Horror, Break Up, But Desmond take this shit down, Cliffhangers, Crossover, Dakimakura, Death, Desmond have no table manners, Desmond pretends he is into Joseph, Dismemberment, Fake Flirting, Gruesome deaths, I will not stop tagging, Intrigue, Joseph is unsufferable, Joseph pretends Desmond is into him, Medical Assault, Mystery, Or is it ?, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pancakes, Party, Scheming Lucy, Sligh homophobia, Supportive Rebecca, Supportive Shaun, Supportive William, The grand explaination, This one is going to be long, action is coming, but it is going, ice cream truck, jojoke, like once, most of Jojo cast is and will stay mentionned only, neglected Shaun, neither Dio Brando, that awesome bastard, the author doesn't know where this is going, unless..., you can't have a Jojo fanfic without Speedwagon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse_Chonps/pseuds/Duchesse_Chonps
Summary: When Desmond escape from Abstergo was thwarted by an unknown and dangerous creature, his already scrambling life turned... Bizarre.Knowledge of Assassin Creed universe is needed, but a Non Jojo fan can read it without too much problems, thought some jojokes may be missed. Beware however, as when Jojo Bizzare Adventures are mentionned, everything can be possible.Beta reader wanted !
Relationships: Desmond Miles & Joseph Joestar, Desmond Miles/Santana (JoJo)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited on 24/02/21

Desmond always liked running. Running cleared his mind, it made thinking easier. He needed this, with all the time spent in the Animus. Running, and climbing – God how much he missed climbing – were not the same in the Animus. Now it was… Almost good. He had finally a bit of time to reflect on what happened during the previous weeks.  
The abduction by Abstergo. The realization that everything about the Assassins and the Templars and their centuries old war that was punched onto him at the Farm was true. The fact that he was the descendant of one famous Syrian Master Assassin. His recent and repeated travels in said Assassin memories, to find an artifact of unimaginable power that would help Abstergo/the Templars to enact their plans in controlling humanity. “To guide them” they would say, but hey, it’s kinda the same from his point of view. Not that he would tell that in their face. While he wondered quite regularly on his life choices (now even more), he still valued his life. So he kept his mouth shut. Now… They were the dead ones.

As soon as she was able to hack the security without any risks, his “new colleague” Lucy had come to him. She claimed she worked with the Assassins, and that she would help him escape. With his… experiences within the Animus, he imagined she would have smuggled some weapon and directed him toward a semi-safe way to escape, while she stayed behind and maintained her place within the Templars. He was surprised to learn he was actually to be extracted at all costs, even one of a deeply implanted spy. That’s when he started to question his life.  
Both of them were currently running loudly in one of the many corridors of the building ; she insisted the area was empty and the cameras and all possible recording devices Abstergo could have found or created were taken care of. She did say that they – the Assassins – haven’t got enough time to properly hack everything, but it should be enough to escape quietly from the damned place and the direct area.  
“Just a few floors to go Desmond, we have a car waiting.”  
Lucy was panting. For a so-called Assassin, she didn't have a great stamina. At the Farm, everybody was always training. Adults, men, women, children, even pets, everybody. Desmond was seriously thinking on the possibility she was not an Assassin, and that escape was just an act. But he could not find a solid reason yet. He was only running after all, he wasn’t climbing. When he climbed, he could see things through another angle. For now, he would follow her, this place sickened him. Now even more, there was an utterly eerie and creepy atmosphere weighting on both humans. The stress of the escape, without doubt. 

“Miss Stillman. Mr Miles.”

Both stopped dead in their tracks. Their last turn have taken quite an unexpected, hum, turn. Facing them with half a dozen armed guards, Vidic was before them. Fuck, fuck, what does he do, fuck, he can’t think right now, she said it was safe !

“Were you leaving without even saying goodbye ? While this doesn’t surprise me from Mr Miles, considering his… ascendance, I am quite disappointed in you, Miss Stillman. After all we, I, have done for you-”

She stayed silent, her face unreadable. Only her soft shaking betrayed her, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of anger, fear, of exertion. Maybe a bunch of the three. He couldn’t concentrate in this conditions !

“- but, if you truly wish to leave us Ms Stillman, I can certainly arrange your permanent departure. I do have several promising -”

He can’t concentrate ! He can’t think ! His head… his eyes ! Burning in his head, to much !

“- Miles will stay with us a bit longer unfortunately. Oh please, no need to beg Mr Miles. If my presence, and the future absence of Miss Stillman are so distasteful to you, we can still put you into a coma. We will then be done far quickly, and you may leave us as well.”

“Desmond !”

The sickness…it's better. He was still dizzy from whatever happened to him and the Animus, but it was far better. He was coherent now. Was that a Bleeding Effect ? No wonder Clay went mad. He stayed on his knees, hoping massaging his eyes would stop the burn, and it did absolutely not. Ouch. Thought, after a while, it subsided, allowing him to realize something was wrong with his eyes. Well, of course he noticed this, but not at that point ! He could now see with his eyes closed !

“Desmond, please !”

He turned to Lucy, eyes still closed. He wasn’t actually seeing, not as usual, it was like… it was the Eagle Vision. And she was red. As red as the guards before them. As red as Vidic, who was impatiently tapping his right foot. Above a huge red mass. He quickly opened his eyes, trying to identify this mass. He had a really bad feeling about it.

“Desmond, your eyes, gasped Lucy !”

“Ah ! I see you already developed-”

He ignored both of them. All his attention, all of his being was focused on that mass beneath. The creepiness he felt earlier just came back with a vengeance, this thing was bad. His eyes suddenly returned to his regular vision. Finally ! He could see… Concrete. Plain, old, same concrete they has been running on for four floors now. Or was it five ?

“Mr Miles, inquired an impatient Vidic ?”

“Move.”

“Mr Miles, he answered back with disdain, you truly are not in position to-”

His eyes snapped back to Eagle Vision, to the red mass that was now concentrated right beneath the Templar, that was slowing moving out of the concrete, gaining the shape of a hand. A hand that closed on Vidic leg. 

“Wh-”

He never got to finish his sentence. Right before the stunned humans, Vidic started to deflate, slowing falling to the floor, just like a balloon without enough air, and making an undescriptible noise as his remains finally reached the ground.  
Desmond rose. The guards came back to their senses, armed and pointed their guns to where the thing has emerged. Only to find it gone. Lucy let out a terrified breath, only to be silenced by Desmond hand. She froze, watching him follow the hidden thing with his golden eyes. It was rapidly circling around the guards, sometime slowing down just to start circling again. One of the guard finally noticed that Desmond could track the fearsome creature which killed their Grand Master. 

“Hey you-”

But Desmond wasn’t particularly keen on helping them. Nor was he fast enough anyway. The being quickly projected itself from the ground, grabbing the arm of the shooting guard and tore it from his body in a sickening sound. Blood flowed everywhere, blocking Desmond from seeing it. But now he was sure. It wasn’t human. And it was bad. Desmond turned back, heading from where he came. And runned.

“Desmond, she yelled, terrified !”

He did not stop running, but, instinctively, turned his head back. Just in time to see the red mass heading right toward him. He muffled his yell and accelerated. Fast, fast, faster ! T’was right – Gun shots ! Desmond did not stop running, but it stopped following him, as the loss of the creepy sensation at his back and the yells behind him revealed. But none of them was female, so he imagined that Lucy managed to escape too. She was a crafty one, after all. He did not hear another pair of running steps, so she must have taken another way. Good. He has now more chances to escape it. When it will finish the guards, it will certainly attack them, but since they separated… It will have to go one after one, which will gave the second more time to escape. Desmond desperately hoped it will start with Lucy. The wave of unnatural fear that hit him told him the contrary.  
Faster Desmond, faster ! Fuck, a door ! No, no time for caution, he will break it while runni-! Or not.  
He doesn’t think he can pass through that.

An eerie silence descended upon him as the creature now revealed stood unmoving before Desmond. It looked male, and was incredibly ripped, by human standards at least. And was nearly naked, with only a tiny loincloth. Not that Desmond was ogling. It has an impressive mane of red and luxurious hair, with some wavy strands kept from falling in the middle of its face by small horns. What the fuck. It smiled. Far too pointy teeth. Wait, did he thought out loud ?

“-What, he bravely asked ?”

It smile grew. Far too many too pointy teeth. And there was the matter of deflating people. And the dismembering, of course. Not that it would help him knowing how it did it. It was way too fast for him, he barely saw it attacking earlier. He wouldn’t stand a chance if it decided to attack now. No matter. Desmond will stand his ground. He has to. He mustn't let it go. That was something he knew intimately. 

“You, smell.”

Uh ? It can talk ? And… ? His smell ? Yes, of course Desmond kinda smells with two runs for his life. And of all the things it could have said, it started by his smell !

“Different.”

What ? It didn’t finish its phrase ? It can’t take a pause that long in the goddamned middle of a sentence like that ! Something wasn't used to conversation here. 

“Yes. You do.”

“- If you say so, carefully tried Desmond.”

Whatever, it gave him time. Time was good, he could try to think how to get the hell out of here, with all of his limbs still connected to his body thank you very much. That’s when he noticed that one of his arm was way smaller than this other. Even the skin color was different, like it just was not its original arm. Then… Did it steal the arm of the guard to attach it to his body ? Dear God, Desmond did not like that. And he did not like the implication of being different could lead to. He really needed to run to think. And climb. Far away from it.

“I will bring you to Master Kars.”

It will bring Desmond to what ? Cars ? It has several sentient cars as its leader ? And- Oh shit it was walking toward him. He instinctively took a step back, which instantly stop its approach. It merely observed him now. After some quick thinking, Desmond changed his stance to battle. He felt that it has no intention of killing him now, but it would definitely drag him to whatever this “Cars” was (were ? There is a “s” at the end so they are numerous ?). And running, well, not only was pointless, but… Not that fighting was actually an option too, but Desmond had this deep feeling that fleeing would be worse for him than fighting. Whatever this creature was, it was animalistic. Predatory. Fleeing would automatically place Desmond in the position of a prey, and he did not want to be considered as a such by it.  
Almost two decades of training kicked in.  
Be calm. If you are not, calm yourself, for you will make mistakes. If you cannot, appear as if.  
Analyze.  
Does you target knows you will attack ? Does your target knows where you are ? Wait for him to move first.  
Analyze it. Anticipate the next move. Ready your next move.  
Strike at the best moment. Strike once. If not down, it was not the best moment.  
Desmond breathed and waited. 

It was still unmoving, its face as decipherable as William writing. They still faced. Desmond is not patient by nature. He is aloof and easy-going, but not patient, even after each correction he received from the Grand Master. So, between his current stay at Abstergo (the arrival was nice too), the long sessions in the Animus where he could feel both the fatigue of Altaïr and the cramps forming in his own body (joy), the first waiting game launched by Lucy, and now, it ! It was kinda a bit too much for him. Desmond felt he was being stared by an antique and creepy statue. Which could deflate or tore him apart on a whim. He started to crumble. How long will he have to wait ? Should he run ? He felt a drop of sweat slide down his forehead, and even heard it a moment later crash on the floor. The creature followed the movement before fixing his crimson gaze right at him again. Why didn’t it move ?!

“Are you seriously trying to to outwait a Pillar Man ?”

The sudden condescending voice behind him stunned him. Desmond lost all his empty calm and turned to the source, a shining burly man with brown hair taking a pose in the middle of the corridor. Yes. He was really shining. Is this guy radioactive or something ? And he knows what this thing is-Where the fuck did it go-

“Oh shit.”

It was right at his back. It was so fucking big. Desmond didn't even got the time to face it before it grabbed him. His fingers ! They are… Sliding inside him ? It’s like it was molding its body to insert itself inside Desmond via all his pores. It was… Exhilarating. Like the fullness of a well-formed cock deep in his ass, except it was everywhere inside him. He regained his senses when he turned toward the newcomer. Except he didn’t do it. Somehow, it controlled Desmond moves. Not good Desmond. Not good at all. The man before them flinched, but maintained his ridiculous pose. 

“So ! Stroheim was too much for you, so you went to a frailer guy ? Tss tss, I don’t think this is a Pillar Man way !”

The “Pillar Man” did not react to its taunt. He could feel it everywhere. It breathed far less than an human. Each time it inspired and expired, he could feel it resonating even in his bones, making his teeth clack. It was so fucking good ! No Desmond, not good ! Concentrate. Desperately trying to regain some composure, he violently bit his lower lip, tasting the blood in his mouth. He felt his tongue getting out of his mouth, liking all remaining drops, than retreating inside his throat. Wait. Inside his thro- How shit. It wasn’t his tongue. What the- The creature hummed. The sound, along with the euphoria provoked by its presence inside Desmond, washed away all his resistance. Desmond stumbled, before the Pillar Man weighted just enough on the muscles and ligaments of his legs to keep him from falling. Desmond was slowing losing it, until his Eagle Vision went on. He saw the unknown man finally unfolding his arm and stand firmly on his two feet. A sharp sound arose suddenly, and the creature tensed as he began to shine even brighter. 

“Santana ! Why are you still in him ? Come out and fight me ! Aren’t I an Hamon user, he started to jump like a boxer, shouldn’t I be battled first ? Come on, he taunted with his crooked finger, fiiight me !”

“No.”

Its answer reverberated everywhere, and Desmond could not stop a whine from escaping his lips. It was so good. The two others stilled. The man paled a bit, while the creature hummed again, pressing partly toward his groin. And just, stayed here. Desmond panted, and tears pearled at the corner of his eyes. But nothing fall. His eyes were dry, drier than the time he spent a week in a desert. His eyes, his throat, everything… He painfully exhaled.

“No. Master Kars forbade me to fight Hamon users, or only at last resort. I am to escape at all costs and report to him, and also bring everything that piqued my interest. As so, Santana will not fight you. Farewell.”

It suddenly expanded. The pressure was unforgivable, it would tore Desmond apart. He felt an unmovable weight on his muscle, pressing him to move, pressing him to walk, away. 

“Santana, he heard distantly !”

“Do no worry, the thing in him said, I may not be allowed to fight you, but my Master Wham will duel you gladly.”

“Wham is dead.”

The creature shifted, making him lose his balance. And yet he did not fall. The weight on the muscle and the ligament of his legs maintained him upright, bending Desmond to its will.

“And ACDC ! And Kars too ! I killed them ! All of them ! You are the last. So come out, and avenge your Masters. But hurry, I won’t wait eternally as your king does.”

“Lies, humored Santana. My Masters cannot be defeated. Especially by one as puny as you.”

“Puny ! Bold of you to say that.”

In a quite literal flash, he was right before them, towering Desmond from a good head. He was also way larger than him, not as much as this Santana, but still bigger. Grinning maddeningly, the man patted his head and whispered lowly in his ear.

“Santana ! Who is puny and frail now ?”

In an instant, the unbearable weight inside him lunged upward, in his head, and he watched horrified the gigantic arm coming out of his ear, going after the man who was previously next to him. He had swept away just a moment before, and, still smiling, thrown his hand toward its elbow that was sporting out of Desmond. The light increased dramatically an instant, before nearly totally subsiding. Blinded, a quiet chuckle was his sole warning before he heard the sound of something hitting the floor. It was its arm, the original one. It was so long, its fingers closed in a forever missed punch. When he looked at its other extremity, Desmond expected blood. Not necessarily red, nor a red liquid. Certainly not an incandescent extremity. He saw it softly shine before fuming, and all the meat melted, soon followed by the bones crumbing to dust, not unlike like a vampire exposed to the sun. The creature shrieked loudly enough for the other to hear. He laughed and took another pose.

“So, Santana, see ? I am not giving you a choice. Get out of him now and face me, or I will get you out, bit by bit.”

In a deafening noise, it finally leaved Desmond through his throat, opening his mouth to the extreme. The sudden pressure movement, the loss of the inhuman pleasure and his forced moves were far too much for Desmond. He collapsed, unconscious.

Not for long. A pleasant warmth pressed in his sternum, and Desmond awoke to discover the stranger far to close for his comfort, with his hands-

“Hands of, you perv !”

In a flash, he stood away, laughing.

“Don’t worry, he winked sensually, my intentions are pure.”

“I don’t give a fuck ! Don’t get your hands under my shirt again.”

“Tss, tss, how rude ! This how you thank me after I saved you from been digested ?”

“What ?”

“Uh uh, he nodded energetically, digested. Santana is a member of a race called the Pillar Men. They used to roam Earth before we were civilized. They prey on humans ; they usually stick their finger in the body of the unfortunate selected as worthy food, and they suck him dry of all their fluids. Santana takes it a bit farther, he chooses and enters his victim, and release a toxin which melt you from inside. I saw it happen once, it wasn’t pretty, except for the guy in question. He maintained it was the best feeling ever, even when he could see himself melting.”

Desmond gulped, horrified and ashamed. He did felt pleasure. Was this a mechanical defense for the Pillar Man ? No that he actually needed it, but an happy prey was certainly less likely to struggle. That made sense. Somehow. Thought it let another point without explanations.

“Ok, why the fuck not. But I still have a question, uh… ?”

“Joseph, Joseph Joestar, he said taking another pose, you will do well to remember it !”

“So Joseph, why the fucking assault ?”

“Oh you are such a prude ! I was not ! The closer I am, the better and the more precise I can project my Hamon. I can assure you, I do not feel people against their consent like that.”

“If you say so, answered an unconvinced Desmond.”

“I swear ! Over my gentlemanly heritage.”

“Uhu.”

Desmond sighed and returned to his former path. 

“Wait, wait, uh, I don’t recall your name...”

“I didn’t say it.”

“Oh so cold ! You, you don’t have to be ashamed you know !”

“Ashamed ? About what ?”

Desmond absolutely did not want to hear anything about his feeling on being digested by a dinosaur. 

“About me of course ! You know, Joseph playfully winked again, you don’t have to be uncomfortable. I know that, thanks to my glorious Joestar heritage, I have the body of a Greek god. But you aren’t half bad either ! You hide your game very well, I didn’t expect you to be so packed !”

Desmond stood still for a moment, processing Joseph words, then placed his sweaty forehand in his hand, done. He started walking again, now utterly ignoring his noisy follower, who was using various tricks to make Desmond react. He finally got before him and started to walk backward to avoid colliding him while talking, until he unexpectedly lost his balance and fall ungraciously on his ass. Forever grinning, he stood again, only to realize on what he had landed. Or, more exactly, on who. Turn out a deflated guy has a similar texture than a carpet. Desmond looked at him, disgusted. Joseph lost his beaming smile and walked back, silently watching the remains of Santana victims, as if he was honoring them. Desmond, however, was definitely not, and walked around to leave this now literally bloody building. 

“Wait !”

Desmond sighed again, and accelerated, not wanting to spend another minute in this place and in his presence. 

“You can’t just leave !”

Desmond lost it.

“Oh really ! So you can abduct me, strap me in a fucking machine to spy a guy dead from centuries, but yeah of course I can’t leave ! Go to hell !”

Joseph stopped, confusion clearly visible on his handsome face. He took an inspiration, ready to say something, but Desmond was done. He punched him. Right on the nose. Joseph fall on his ass again, stupidly holding his bleeding nose. Desmond silently walked toward the next turn and, just before the corner, spoke.

“Get up. Speak. And I will fucking kill you.”

Desmond then resumed walking away, disappearing in the shadows. This was bothersome, he could not follow the discreet bloody footprints Lucy left in her escape. He could tell it was her, none of the guards were missing. Nor wore high heels. The darkness had always be an ally for the Assassins, but Desmond has always found them oppressing before Altaïr. The muffled sounds behind him got back his fear. He switched to Eagle Vision, to see Joseph crawling determinedly after him. Still grinning. Desmond was tired.  
And he blinked. Who turned the light on ? Whoever it was, they would find out soon enough, as the running sounds coming from his previous path revealed. They both looked the corridor, then each other. Joseph started to crawl faster.

“Uh, you, you are not with the Templars ?”

Joseph rose his head, face grave, and nodded furiously. 

“Oh. Uh, sorry for the nose. And the death threat. Uh, come, get up, we have to get out of here fast. We have a car waiting just a few stairs below, Desmond added with a smile. But please, stay silent.”

A few stairs later, a panting Lucy was suddenly grabbed by one of the biggest man she has ever saw, dried blood all over his face, with a sweaty Desmond at his right.

“So Lucy, where is your car again ?”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Mister...”

“Joestar ! Joseph Joestar, he answered with his trademark smile. And you, my dear ?”

“Lucy Stillman.”

“Ah, dear Lucy, a fitting name for such a gorgeous woman ! Tell me-”  
Desmond watched silently from the backseat the two chat. Or, more exactly, Joseph chatting. He was happy the shining idiot was no more interested in him right now. He could rest a little, and try to think. Templars and now Pillar Men and Hamon… What was tying them together ? He doubted that this Santana entered Abstergo by coincidence. He was also certain he wasn’t brought here by the Templars, as Desmond was certain it was impossible to contain this monstrosity with its ability to modulate its structures, and it proved impossible to be bantered with. It was a dog waiting for its masters orders. A very tall, ripped, red-headed, man-eating dog. Desmond gulped at the memories, gaining the attention of the two others. He tried his best imitation of “I am judging you” he learned from one Malik Al Saif during his time in the Animus, which seemed enough to deter them. Thanks Malik. 

Joseph was doing his best to not let him have a chance to speak. Desmond believed his ability, Hamon, was not something widely known, nor that it should. The fact that even him wasn’t aware of the local deflating bara was also surprising, knowing that the purpose of the Assassins was to protect humanity. And this thing was definitely a threat to human kind. So there was at least one other secret organisation fighting a dangerous and unbeatable enemy to protect humanity. Great. His father was going to love this. Or hurl him into their psych yard unit. How was he going to explain him ? This was going to be a fun conversation, along with the whole visiting-former-Grand-Master-memories. There was also the question of how to contact him. When Desmond left the Farm, he knew there was no going back ; they must had dismantled it and relocated it elsewhere safe. Safe from the very real menace of the Templars. He would never wish at anyone to fall in their grasp. How could he contact his father ? And, if he managed, how could he convince him he was not a Templar spy ? William was the current Grand Master of the Assassins. He would not allow any risks to fall on those under his care. Even if the risk was his only son. Desmond was backed against a wall.  
He was not able to track William down, and even if, he wasn’t even sure he would be able to convince him of his sincerity, let alone discuss this whole Pillar Man stuff. This left him two choices. 

Lucy. She was a breath of air during his captivity. She kept him sane after each long sessions, and he bonded a bit with her and her dry humor. He was amazed by her ability to analyze every situations. She could be her ticket to his father. But after he acquired the Eagle Vision, he knew he could never trust her again.  
Joseph. This man was a mystery, well versed in an unfamiliar fighting style, and totally unpredictable. His ties with the Templars, the Hamon and the Pillar Men, plus his motives were unknown, he could not trust him either. However, he could have means outside of Templars and Assassins grasps, and Desmond could use them to entice William. 

What color was he already ? He mentally cursed himself for not checking earlier.  
Blue.  
Ally ?  
So he is supposedly more trustworthy than Lucy. Fine by him. Once he got a moment, he’ll get him and… And what ? He couldn’t simply ask him to contact one of deadliest man of this time. Desmond felt that he could actually held his own, but he refused to drag an innocent party into this never ending struggle. He would have to explain him everything first, and let him make a choice. He’ll also also ask him about the Hamon part. He decided to not try anything for the time being. He needed to ditch Lucy as soon as possible. Keeping Joseph around after that done was a matter to be pondered on, but Desmond would not approach what transpired at Abstergo with her around. This will prove to be harder that he hoped, if Joseph quick but obvious looks toward her chest were anything but. He needed to convince him to leave her without getting the blonde suspicious. It was simply impossible. She was too sharp and observant. He needed a solid plan, or a insane strike of luck. Certainly both. And seeing his luck (more lack of) in the last weeks, Desmond was not particularly hopeful. He had to bring Joseph around. Somehow, he knew, with the same depth and intensity he felt the danger of that ancient creature, that he had to keep Joseph around not matter what. He was important. Desmond wasn’t good with words, but he had to make it work. If Lucy allowed him. 

“Joseph, she cut him.”

She did not let the ogling man recover. 

“Before I start explaining what exactly is happening, I have something to say. I am sorry. I am truly sorry for bringing you into this century old mess. But now that they have brought you at Abstergo, you are not safe anymore but with us, the Assassins.”

“Oh ? But fear not fair lady, for no battle will ever deter this fierce and noble Englishman.”

“Are you stupid ? Don’t you realize the situation you are in ? No, of course you don’t, she muttered to herself while rearranging her glasses. Abstergo, or more exactly the Templars, are everywhere. In every country, in every sphere, in every industry, they are implanted everywhere. You will learn everything soon.”

“I believe you, Lucy.”

He sounded sincere, and looked serious for once, so Lucy calmed. Focusing on the road she summarized the true history, and how the two factions influenced it during the ages, carefully avoiding some details including Desmond and the Animus. Joseph was deeply listening, not missing a piece of information, and any chances to look at the few expanses of skin her shirt deigned reveal. Or was he truly ? Joseph was an exceptional fighter. Desmond wondered if he could beat him in a fair fight. He was also far too observant to not have noticed Desmond careful friendliness toward Lucy. He must know something was amiss, and was certainly waiting the best moment to act. Desmond only hoped this act wasn’t to disappear.

“So, Joseph, you will stay with us until we find you an adequate place to live.”

“Uh-hu ?”

Joseph obviously haven’t envisaged this possibility. He slightly turned toward Desmond. 

“It will be safer that way. But, Lucy, what do you mean by us ?”

“I can’t talk about this here, not in this car, but you’ll meet them soon. One will pick us up and help get rid of the car, after that I’ll input both of you.”

Desmond settled in his seat, weighting his options. His training included escaping running vehicles, even with hostages. It was a while since he practiced this one, but he was still confident he could do it with Joseph and minor to none injuries, and avoid the Templar ambush he could smell at the end of the travel. The easier way to defeat your enemy was truly not fighting it, like sneaking the victory under their nose. On the other hand, she could also lead them to the Assassins… It would be the perfect scenario. Well, no, that would mean they had a very well implanted mole. But that would give Desmond more chances to contact his father, and get rid of Lucy. And maybe other spies and traitors. With those eyes, nobody could deceive him anymore. At their new hideout, he would have more time to kept acquainted with Joseph, and have him explain everything. The creature, the fight, the Hamon. But also to let Desmond explain everything else in return, truthfully.  
He needed Joseph trust and friendship as he needed not let Santana escape. Santana, whose fate was unknown to him right now. He saw that Hamon annihilated Pillar Man, but did Joseph actually managed to take it down ? He needed to know that, as Joseph needed to know what he was against and who was standing beside him.  
Desmond would hide nothing.

He saw the man turn toward him. Desmond pointedly ignored him, gazing through the window, waiting a moment of inattention from Lucy gaze in the mirror.  
*Wait*  
During excruciating seconds, he thought Joseph missed his signal. He prepared it again, only to be stopped by his booming sneeze, shocking Lucy enough to nearly make her crash into a passing truck. Her curse was barely audible under the angry honk, and she resumed her driving. And, during the few moment she spent cursing him, she missed the tiny hand sign Joseph answered back.  
*Ok*  
Desmond smiled, and made himself comfortable, hoping to catch some much needed sleep. No the semi-rest his paranoid mind sometimes granted him only after the first sessions, but a real, true, goddamned sleep. Full snoring and drooling and all. Even ten minutes would be good.

“So I slept eight hours.”

“Yes Desmond, answered Lucy.”

“And none of you woke me ?”

“But you looked like you reeeally needed some beauty sleep, grinned Joseph, so I simply proposed to carry you.”

“Bloody hell Miles, don’t you listen when someone talk to you ?”

Desmond groaned again. He already had a lot between Lucy discreet reproach and his guilt of letting Joseph unattended, but this fucking Brit took the metaphorical cake and the silverware ! Shaun Hastings. He didn’t learn it when he first awoke, it was only when the man made a pause in his angry tirade that Lucy managed to introduce him to a groggy Desmond. The man stopped talking after that, sometime insulting an annoying driver who was slowing them down. Desmond waking wasn’t as pleasant as his sleep indeed. 

He placed himself against the metal of the door, grumbling silently. Lucy was checking her messages on the phone the Brit brought her. She was barely holding, she didn’t sleep unlike him, as Shawn loudly stated earlier. Joseph, however, has no such qualms about being alert in unsafe places and unknown peoples. The man was dead sleeping thought, which surprised Desmond. He expected him to snore loudly. It also impressed him, as he could no remember anyone at the Farm who could sleep and not emit some kind of noise. In the half hour or so he brooded, he heard nothing, barely a short breathing. This was exceptional. There was no way you could train yourself to control you breathing in your sleep ?! Doubt and creep filled Desmond. He really needed to know what was going on with him, and fast. It would better than Desmond alone was the first to learn about him ; he could tell him about their ways, especially William ways. William was an okay guy, all things considered, but he could be ruthless and merciless when he felt it was warranted or was threatened, or when something under his care was threatened. Whereas the something was a person or the centuries old unchanged ways weren’t a difference for him. William will definitely not tolerate Joseph carefree attitude when he was just saved and added under his responsibility. Desmond pictured the ass kicking that would ensue. He did suffer some in his youth. Thought he wondered if his father could truly hold his own against Joseph. 

“A penny for your thoughts.”

Damn ! He startled him. You think about the guy, and now you see his...uh. The Brit, the other Brit, the one driving, not the one looming over him with a confident smile, was silent, and very obviously listening their new conversation. As was Lucy, far more discreet with her attempt at feigning sleep. 

“Well Joseph, started Desmond, I was… I was thinking about what happened at Abstergo.”

Joseph was still grinning, but his eyes weren’t as goofy. They both knew the next words would be decisive. Desmond straightened, and held the other sharp gaze. 

“I wanted to thank you. I would have never escaped without you. If you got time later, maybe we can talk about that and, well, I would like to properly thank you. Own it to you.”

“Oh, oh, Desmond, no need, this is ok. It is my duty, after all.”

Was all Joseph answered, his teeth flashing in his beaming smile, less on edge but still secretly serious. 

“I insist.”

“No, no Desmond, you are still a bit pale, and I don’t swing that way.”

What. Did he ? Did he suggest that Desmond was making a pass at him ? To distract the other and avoid explanations ? This sly bastard !

“Oh well, that’s no problem. But I still owe you one. I know ! Tell, what do you – well, do you drink Joseph ?”

“Uh – grunted Joseph, not expecting Desmond to survive his last retort – well sometimes yeah, but why ?”

“I used to be a bartender, before Abstergo, uh, the Templar took me. I’m a bit rusty after all this time, but I think I can’t still make you some of my specials.”

“Special ?”

Ow. Desmond only realized the double meaning after he spoke. Shaun snorted, and he was certain he heard an “Horny bastard”. Well, too little too late. It’s not like he had more reputation to lose anyway. 

“I spent five – six years bar-tending, continued Desmond unfazed, I learned nearly all cocktails under the sun, and I developed a couple of my own too.”

“So you can make margaritas ? No, forget it. It’s a joke between and Cae- A dear friend of mine.”

“Okay. But I do know how to make margaritas, if you are still interested.”

Another double meaning !

“Well Desmond, if you insist. Now, if you excuse me, I have some beauty sleep to catch.”

“Good night then, my fair prince.”

At this point, he did not care of the impression he left on the two others. Joseph sent him a mock kiss and nestled against the corner, returning easily to Morpheus sweet arms. He wasn’t sure for Lucy. Shaun was silent, which Desmond enjoyed. Without any source of entertainment, he decided to rest again. 

“I am Rebecca. Welcome !”

Desmond smiled to the friendly woman. She seemed way more open that Lucy. But was she an ally ? He activated his Eagle Vision and scanned her. Blue. She, and Shaun. Damn. He would have the blond on his side than this grumbling – ! He contained himself, but in a room filled with Assassins (well, minus a fake one and an Hamon guy), none missed his slight tension. Nor his golden eyes. 

“Nice eyes, Desmond, started joyfully Joseph, I haven’t notice they could change color !”

“So this is the Eagle Vision, Rebecca exclaimed !”

Shaun facepalmed and Lucy frowned.

“Oh yes, said regretfully the dark haired woman, he was not supposed to know.”

Shaun cast Desmond a dark look, ready to start another tirade. 

“Okay, okay, everything is fine ! You guys just saved me from those dreadful Templars, I am sure I can do some simple things as not mentioning this golden sight, no ?”

Shaun groaned, but thankfully left silently. Lucy, after another reproachful look, turned back to Joseph. 

“This is one of the most ancient and guarded secret of our Order, you will do well not to mention it again, to anyone, under no circumstance.”

Joseph did not utter a word, he slipped zipped his mouth shut, smiling confidently. She rolled her eyes but let it go. She must be really tired. 

“Follow me, I will take to your room.”

He followed her toward a door, Desmond right behind. This was the perfect opportunity ! Lucy had her guard down, Shaun and Rebecca were nowhere to be seen, he could talk with Joseph ! Easy ! Too easy. 

“Desmond, what are you doing, asked Lucy ?”

“Uh… I’m following you ?”

“No, you are not. There is some details I need to discuss with Joseph, alone. You will go to your quarters.”

“But-”

“No discussion.”

“I don’t even know where they are !”

“You can find them now, can’t you ?”

Yes, now he could with his Vision. He quietly cursed his bad luck. Since he wasn’t going to stay eternally, he activated his other sight. Without the Templar ready to vivisect him or the Pillar Man to lax him to death (or abduct him, who knows), he had some time to learn how it worked. Unlike his experiences in the Animus, he could use it seemingly indefinitely. He was seeing farther than Altaïr, and in more details, which was confusing. Since he was his long lost descendant, shouldn’t the gift be diminished instead of being magnified ? Unless closer ancestors also had Eagle Vision or bore the responsible genes. Desmond wouldn’t be surprised to learn the Assassin were doing some eugenic as a side gig. What a perfect little experiment he was, then ! Unruly, runaway, captured…  
Attacked !

He crouched, avoiding a direct punch to his face, and rolled around in the shadows. 

“I must admit Miles, I was expecting less, noted Shaun. But you should not hide and have the Eagle Vision on, I can see your eyes glowing from a mile away.”

Interesting. He didn’t know that. Perhaps Altaïr wasn’t confronted with this technicality because he was always perched. Or perhaps he was always perched because he was aware of this side effect… This was something he needed to ask to one of their historians. That being said… From a mile away ?!

“Good one Hastings, by a long shot, answered dryly Desmond. But you should have hit with your left hand, the wall would have blocked any escape.”

“Whatever Miles, follow me.”

He mumbled a noncommittal agreement and walked by him. The building, while a far cry from Abstergo and their limitless funds, was surprisingly big and functional. And not that bad looking. If he saw another white wall, he was going to throw a fit. Or paint it with his blood à la Cray. That wasn’t funny. The Brit was staying silent, and doing his damned best to avoid looking at him, but he wasn’t as aggressive as earlier. A bit awkward but hey, that was kinda the story of his life, so he definitely could live with that. 

“Desmond ! Come, come, let me introduce you to my Baby !”

Desmond gulped. Rebecca noticed right away his sheer horror, and merely offered a sad and forced smile.

“Don’t worry, this one is a far better than the one at Abstergo. You have way less risks to have Bleeding Effect, and it’s far more comfortable !”

His silence spoke volume. 

“Come on Miles, get in.”

“Lucy told me I should try to find my quarters, he tried desperately.”

“Yeah, she couldn’t say to that crazy bastard you were going to relive the memories of your long dead great something dad. And this where you will lay most of the time, so you should get used to it soon. Come on, we have a schedule to meet. Or rather, to avoid.”

“And that would be ?”

“You were the most compatible, but you were not the only one the Templar had. We must go through Ezio memories before them.”

Ezio ? Another one… Desmond sighed. And down he went.


	3. Chapter 3

After Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad, Desmond had the privilege to spy a second famous ancestor of his : Ezio Auditore da Firenze. The man was flamboyant, even after all he suffered, the loss of nearly all his family, his forced growth, the constant battles he had to prepare and conduct nearly alone, the perpetual lack of sleep and yet the man kept his light – no – shone brighter by the years. Altaïr has been different. He was not driven by revenge, but by guilt. And while the man shone as bright as Ezio, he was more discreet about it, especially after his ascension as the Master Assassin where he hid his few remaining shreds of arrogance. He waited for the best moments, to appear, to help, to teach, to learn. To strike too. As a Master, he rarely if ever assigned himself to hits, but he never truly left the field. Ezio will certainly end up in the same position after he finishes the Borgia.  
Desmond hated Vidic from the bottom of his heart – and he was pretty happy to see the man die – but the Borgia were sick. He would rejoice their deaths with Ezio as much as Vidic's. De Sable however… De Sable was an highly skilled one, but he wasn’t a mad, incestuous butthole. Seriously, Shaun filled him about everything they knew about the Borgia, and bloody hell ! Damn, that Brit was influencing him too much. Anyway, De Sable was a purring kitty next to the Borgia, thought he recognized that he certainly was a pain in Altaïr ass. But following this reasoning, everybody was a purring kitty, except Vidic and Santana. And those Wham, ACDC and Kars folks, whatever they were. 

He never got the opportunity to speak with Joseph. While his sessions in Baby were significantly better than in the Templar Animus, he was still feeling dizzier at each pause which were granted more and more by Rebecca and Hastings, at Lucy growing displeasure. It took some time to realize it, but he finally figured the two Assassins were as pleased as him to put him in an Animus. But orders were orders, and he would spend entire days in the Animus if it was what it took to stop the Templars to put their hands on any Pieces of Eden. The Apple alone was terrifying, but they were others. A lot others. They may not be as destructive as the Apple, but maybe they were. Who knew ? Not the Assassins. And they were sure the Templars hadn’t more data, but the race for the Pieces was raging. None of the factions found anything yet, Templars lacking data, and Assassins means. Both were resulting into spying each others, hoping one would find a clue. Until Desmond entered the chat.  
The Templars temporarily gained the upper hand, but since Desmond was out of their grasp (by their choice ?), the few leads they had were unusable. They knew where the Apple was at a specific time (which was quite bad), but it didn’t bring any lead to its current location. Desmond Miles, with his unique genealogy, was the only sure and quick mean to find it. Yay. He wondered once why it must be him, and not his father. He half expected to hear that his position forbade him to live a process that would make him slowly insane, but he was simply not related to Altaïr or Ezio. Desmond mother was. He ceased to complain after learning that. 

He was currently taking a break in Ezio busy life, climbing and exploring Monteriggioni to find some hidden artifacts, when he was suddenly pulled in the synchronization screen, which was quickly filled with warning messages, before he was forcefully disconnected. He distantly heard Rebecca ruffling some cables around him, loudly wondering what happened while Shaun was maddeningly typing, trying to save the short session on their sever. Lucy was standing away, checking their cameras to find some possible sabotage. Her increasing agitated state revealed that she found nothing, until her face lit victoriously. 

“Found it. It’s a surcharge.”

“A surcharge, repeated Rebecca, where ?”

She showed them the security feed : a bright light surged from somehere near the camera, grilling it. A bright light… Somewhat, Desmond wondered if the problem was truly electrical. 

“All the other electronics in this section are down, continued Lucy. Even the secondary system doesn’t respond. It must be pitch black there.”

“Damn, that quite a power surge. I need to fix Baby right now.”

Rebecca returned to her devices, leaving the three others to deal with the rest. 

“Shaun, ordered Lucy, go look if we are the only ones around who has electrical problems. We will also need to prepare an expedition, I don’t think most of our equipment survived this. “

Shaun wordlessly turned back to his computer, Lucy right next to him. She finally remembered Desmond existed, because she sheepishly looked back at him. 

“Desmond, why don’t you go down there and try to activate the secondary system ? If you can’t, dispose some lamps there. We can’t have a whole section in the dark. You can also try some Ezio moves ?”

“On my way.”

Desmond jogged, emptying his mind of his fear of going insane and his guilt of not finding the Pieces faster, concentrating on his movements, his measured breath, on the second faint one at the corner.  
He stopped and scanned the area before him. There was indeed someone there. Lucy didn’t catch him without the lights, but this huge build, and the bright light… He caused the power surge by overloading the electrical network with that Hamon of his. The question was why. And also how ? How did this stuff worked ? He had only one way to find out. 

“Joseph.”

The man jumped, startled.

“Desmond ?!”

“Why did you surcharge the network ? An how did you manage to do that without anyone noticing ?”

“Eh, a man must keep his secrets.”

Desmond could hear his insufferable grin. Joseph had a lot of things to hide, and the fact that even Lucy hasn’t find out the truth about their escape showed how good the man was in bullshitting people. And certainly in identifying bullshit. 

“That’s fair, answered Desmond. We do work in the dark to serve the light, after all. But I’m sure you had your load of pretty talk about us. How about you learn the rest ?”

And that’s how Joseph learned the true story about the war between the Assassins and the Templars, and the effect it had on the world and its inhabitants. 

“—So this is what actually happened, short for the few bits I mentioned earlier that I’m not sure about. Joseph ? You're… silent.”

“Uh ?”

“It’s weird. Usually, you are all talking and posing.”

“Well, it’s pitch black, so even if there were pretty girls around, they wouldn’t see my perfect bod'. So, no posing for now ! Unless you insist...”

Desmond facepalmed. This man was despairing.

“Anyway Desmond, he continued more seriously, why are you telling me that ?”

This was the turning point. It was now, or never that he could earn Joseph trust. Or so he felt. What to answer ? What to answer ?

“… It’s gonna sound weird, but at this point I think I can safely say both of us saw some shit. I have this intense belief that I absolutely need you around. That—”

“Whow, whow, hold on Desmond, I am flattered, really, but, I’m sorry to break your heart like that—”

“Are you two done ? This isn’t a soap opera, said darkly Lucy.”

Shit ! He didn’t hear her coming ! When did she arrived ? Not that long, or she would have gone off about Desmond revealing Assassin secrets again to outsiders.  
She sighed.

“Desmond, is the power working ?”

“No, interjected Joseph, I tried earlier.”

“When did you tried ? Rebecca made some changes, perhaps it should work now.”

“Well, I don’t remember exactly, I was, I was talking with Desmond.”

Joseph extended his beefy arm around Desmond waist, crushing the smaller man toward him, nodding ferociously. A bit constricted, Desmond somehow managed to do the same to an unconvinced Lucy. 

“Anyway, try again. Joseph, do you remember when you accidentally broke into our safe ? There is some light inside, go fetch some.”

“Yes Mam !”

And off went. Desmond turned toward the switch, avoiding looking at her. She wasn’t having any of that. She grabbed his arm and made him face her.

“Desmond. What really happened here ?”

“… It’s personal.”

“Desmond.”

“You heard us ! Now go away !”

He shoved her away and returned to his appointed task. He was scared. Joseph seemed to have pulled some stunts that made her mistrustful of him, and now… This was too big. She has the higher rank among them, she has the right to restrain Joseph if she felt he was a threat to the Order. And, by restrain, it could go to room arrest to binding him to breaking some bones. From what he could read, she did felt he was a threat. He foolishly hoped their ridiculous lie would pass. He heard her approach, and he prepared several scenarii to take her down when she would attack… Except she did not. She gently patted Desmond shoulder.

“Take some time Desmond. We’ll take care of him.”

And she left.

It...Worked ?  
It worked.  
It really, fucking worked !

Desmond let out a long breath, placing unceremoniously his head on the wall. He was very tired suddenly. And his head hurt now. 

“Ah Dessy, you are finally back ! Just in time, I just finished repairing Baby !” 

“Nice ‘Becca — Wait, Dessy ?”

“Yeah, it’s nice, approved Lucy.”

“Why do you even ask ? It’s not like you had a choice anymore.”

“Shaun !”

Rebecca looked at him fiercely, or more exactly at the back of his head, as the Brit was working on his computer. Desmond has learn pretty fast that Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun knew each others for quite a long time. That posed a problem, he couldn’t tell them the truth about Lucy without meetings doubts. That also meant they knew how to react to each other. Shaw was pointedly ignoring Rebecca. Desmond wasn’t sure it was the right approach, the woman was cunning and sometimes petty. He was certain she was planning something to get back at him. Perhaps they worked better like that, with small but not unkind act of pettiness. It was a bit foreign to him, but he wasn’t the specialist of any kind of long and healthy relationship. Thanks dad. He watched them bicker for a while, Lucy hovering around to check any breach. How Joseph managed to escape the recording devices was beyond him. While he acknowledged her interruption could have happened on a worse time, it wasn’t welcomed either.  
Now that Joseph had the information he sough, there was no way to tell the man would stay. Assuming he actually believed Desmond. He was as hard to read as Lucy. Desmond put his head between his hands, trying to think. Except his painful forehead decided to remind its sad existence since its impromptu meeting with the wall.  
Looks like he would think later. The two finished their bickering, and Lucy was pointedly looking at him and the Animus. He wordlessly returned to another session. 

This new round was unexceptional, Ezio was simply gaining fame – making side quests as Shaun liked to say. His coming back, however, was not. The girls were nowhere to be seen. This was surprising, Rebecca never leaved her Baby while it was running, she even had her quarters the closest possible. Something grave was happening. 

“Shaun, what’s going on ?”

He was still dizzy, but there was no way he would let Rebecca deal with whatever was afoul side by side with a Templar. 

“Easy easy Miles. Everything is fine.”

“But ‘Becca ? She never leave !”

“Unless under exceptional circumstances. Don’t worry, she is in the kitchen with Lucy, I don’t know exactly what they are making, but it should get you some punch back.”

“Shaun, what the hell is going on ?”

“Well, you know, you...”

Him ? What happened with Desmond ? He didn’t recall a particular situation. Did it occur during his time in the Animus ? No, Shaun mentioned it as something he was expected to remember. Except he wasn’t. Was the Bleeding Effect finally starting to affect his mind ?

“Stop looking like that, it’s almost like the world was ending. Well, you might feel like that. Being refused by your crush is not a pleasant time.”

Uh ?  
Desmond was bewildered. This was going too far.

“Shaun, this is, this is, like...”

“Tut tut, everything is going to be alright, the girls are prepared everything, so nothing is negotiable. Beside, I haven’t a say in this, you know them. This will change your mind.”

“I don’t know what to say…”

“Well shut up Miles.”

“Nice, Hastings.”

He hummed and returned to his computer. An uncomfortable silence (for Desmond at least) soon took place. This was unexpected. First Lucy buying his story, now all of them trying to cheer him up… It was nice, very kind. But he knew he couldn’t properly enjoy it, since it was based on a lie. Also, what would happen to Joseph ? He doubted he would face physical retaliations, but he wouldn’t be surprised to learn they would try to move him to another safe place with more insistence now. If Joseph wasn’t escaping now, then when they would remove him…. This was bad news. A soft buzz broke his anxiety filled train of thoughts.

“Well Miles, it’s time.”

The Brit rose and walked toward the door, leaving a shocked Desmond behind, who finally decided to follow him. He found him again just at the last corner before the kitchen, waiting for him. Before his questioning look, Shaun felt pressed to justify.

“Listen Miles, since I am the only known male here with a rejection experience, they asked me to chaperone you. If they see me without you… Actually, I don’t want to think about it.”

“Wait, you had a crush too ?”

The only crush around was the one silently promised by Shaun.

“Sorry… I am surprised. Thank you, that’s… That’s nice of you.”

The Brit looked straight at him, searching any traces of deceit or mockery. Finding none, he snorted, and they walked inside the kitchen. Which exuded a wonderful smell. 

“Dessy, said Rebecca clothed in a hazard suit, we were waiting for you !”

“Lucy, asked Shaun, what the bloody hell is she doing ?”

“Pancakes Shaun, answered Rebecca, I am doing pancakes !”

“In a bloody hazard suit ! Did you find you eggs in a nuclear waste ?”

“We did not have proper cooking clothes, so, in order to avoid contamination or buying the clothing, Rebecca thought it would be a good idea to use the hazard suit.”

“Don’t worry, it’s the new one, I just got it out of the package this morning ! And we cleaned it before too !”

These women… He couldn’t help but smile. He smiled ever more when he saw the full bottle of maple syrup throwing on the table. Pancakes with maple syrup ! This was his favorite dish ! He could eat dozens and dozens without stopping. When he came of age, William used them as treats, so Desmond rarely had any anymore. How did they find out ?

“Yeah, eyed Rebecca knowingly, Mr Miles said they were your favorite when we told him.”

Oh – Wait what ? They told him ?! Shit, shit, abort, abort ! He went suddenly pale, stopping even the ever happy ‘Becca. 

“Desmond, said Lucy, we’re sorry, but we had to tell Mr Miles at the weekly call. He is adamant about knowing everything. He was the one suggesting pancakes after that.”

He gulped. If his father knew, then Joseph will definitely be going away soon. Shit. Seeing he wasn’t calming, Lucy tried another approach.

“Desmond, it’s okay. He didn’t make any remark when he learned your crush is a man.”

Did she… That bitch ! She tried to imply his father would reject him for that ? Twisting snake !

“You are mistaken Lucy. Mr Miles does not care about this. He would, and I saw him personally, kick the ass of anybody stupid enough to try that kind of stunt. Nothing is true, and everything is permitted. Gender and sexual orientations are socially constructs, as long as everybody is consenting and covered, you can fuck pretty much anybody you want in the Creed. A person refuting this is not an Assassin, and well, he is the grand master, so of course he accepts this.”

He looked right at her defiantly, then victoriously when she tensed and took a step back. 

“Yes, formulated like that, accepted Rebecca. It’s a cool interpretation.”

“But what about the mortality rate, interjected the blonde ?”

“Not everybody is gay Lucy. We are also far numerous than you think. And even if we all of us turn homo one day, there is still a lot of us who want children. We have IVF, and the god old ways for those down to it. Plus adoption.”

She will not win this one. His father had worked a lot on this narrative, and Desmond improved it along the way. It was one of the rare subject both of them fully agreed on. He gleefully watched her quickly search for a weakness in the declaration, and he let his victorious smile spread as she tensed in fury, finding none. She retreated again, this time for good. A syrup pancakes never tasted this good. 

Following their verbal spar, an uncomfortable silence installed, spoiling the previously light atmosphere. This won’t do. While he still felt guilty about having his fellow Assassins (plus a Templar) help him deal with his fake broken heart, he would no allow said Templar to damper their effort, how misguided they were. And pancakes are great guilt eaters. Or eating pancakes also ate his guilt away ? No matter, this wasn’t important. This time, they, were important. And he will not let another Templar scheme takes a single more of his good times. So he raised ungraciously his dripping pancake in the air. 

“To the Assassin, he stated gravely, and our noble fight. To Lucy, he quickly bullshitted, for her great help in my escape. To Rebecca, he continued with something he had say for quite some time, for allowing me to live the life of an horny Italian. To Shaun, he tried to finish between the growing murmurs of those named and his lack of inspiration, for being a tolerable Brit. And, he finally added with a smirk, for sharing his experiences with me. And to those fabulous pancakes !”

He then engulfed said pancake and instantly grabbed a second one, enjoying the newfound chaos in the room. 

“—I mean I didn’t know Ezio had so much game—”  
“No, I will not talk about this. Not, I don’t need any help, it happened ten years ago Lucy, don’t you dare track him down !”  
“I’m just saying—”  
“You shut up right now Lucy !”

Hum. Victory was sweet. But not as much as maple pancakes.

“Desmond, yelled an offended Shaun, how dare you—”

Ah, they finally realized.

“Desmond, how do you even eat ?”

With his now freshly licked fingers, he took the syrup that has fallen on his face when he raised the pancake. There was no way he would waste such good material, so he was careful to put the pancake just right above his face. Hmmm. Shaun snorted disdainfully while Lucy rolled her eyes. Rebecca couldn’t tear her eyes away Desmond sticky face. No.  
She couldn’t, and neither the others now, look away from Joseph. 

“Hey guys and gals, I just passed by, and I smelled the most delicious stuff… How could a man resist ? So, so, pass one ?”

“Lucy, asked Rebecca darkly, I thought you have locked him up ?”

“I thought too.”

Wordlessly, Shaun grabbed a pan menacingly walking toward a crouching Joseph. Even in this position he was way taller than everyone else. Tss. Come on, try to find something Desmond.

“No, Shaun.”

The Brit stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to him questioningly. He felt the eyes of the girl piercing his back. 

“Don’t beat him up. He doesn't deserve your time.”

“That’s the spirit ! But I doubt our friend here won’t return to his room quietly.”

“What ? No, no, no, that, that won’t be necessary ! I know the way properly, and I see that I am not wanted ! But if you could lend me one of those maybe… Desmond ? Is everything alright ?”

Desmond was good. Well, as much good as somebody who spent several months visiting his ancestors via a DNA reading machine. Hum. Desmond was feeling petty. Now that he would live the rest of his life with this whole “broken heart” thing because of this idiot, he might as well give him a bad time for this. Not too bad, he needed him, but some public shaming and some bodily arm threats didn’t hurt anybody anyway. Wait, no, actually yes, it does, but right now Desmond didn’t care. 

“How dare you Joseph ? How dare you ? After all that happened between us… And you come here now, ruining my feel-good party after you refused me ? Demanding pancakes ? This is too much. Guys ?”

“Yeah ?”

“Fetch me some rope and cloth.”

Seeing where this was going, the three other circled a begging and crouching Joseph, who was promptly gagged and tied rather uncomfortably on a nearby chair. Once he was secured, Desmond approached him with yet another pancake in hand, and passed it right under his nose. 

“You see that, Joseph ? You could have it. You could have it, and me too, but you tossed me away. Taste your mistakes now.”

The pancake soon followed its kin down the Assassin belly before a tearing Joseph. Desmond finally turned turned his back on him, victoriously returned yo the cheering trio and the party continued with them totally ignoring their unwanted guest. The party resumed.

A piercing sound suddenly interrupted them. Desmond watched bewildered the two others Assassins and the blonde return to their business self.

“Sorry Dessy, said ‘Becca in a low tone.”

“All good things must come to an end, said neutrally Lucy.”

Shaun nodded and started to clean the room. Desmond couldn’t help but sigh, all his joy chased away by that drenched alarm. He picked the last pancake and, before the disgusted looks of his colleagues, emptied the rest of the syrup right in his mouth. 

“What ? it’s not like there will be another opportunity to use it anytime soon, and we can’t let it spoil !”

A collective sigh answered him, and a muffled laugh from behind. Joseph reaction to his stunt made him smile.  
Even if the cause of this surprise party was wrong, this was a good time. He never felt that good since a long time.  
After the room was effectively cleared, they turned to their unwanted guest. 

“I guess there is no point into keeping him tied up, ventured Rebecca ?”

“I don’t know, stated Shaun, it is way quieter now that he is gagged.”

“True, agreed Lucy.”

Joseph watched them, outraged, knowing better than to muffle-argue with them. Desmond looked at him smiling, but with a warning in his eyes. Play carefully, he was saying. It didn’t last long, but Desmond was almost sure Joseph caught it. Even with all the stuff Joseph said or do to make him pass like a gullible idiot with some insane streaks of luck, his flawless and impeccable fight at Abstergo disproved that. He would not reveal to the others yet, he needed to have more info. And he would have them today.

“Don’t worry guys, I have an idea.”

The others turned their attention away from their prisoner, wary. He shoot them a sadistic smile he picked up from one of the Borgia. Calculating his next moves, Desmond picked up a small cart and placed a still bounded and gagged Joseph inside. He pushed him faster out of the room, his maniacal laugh covering the muffled whimpers of fear of his carry.


	4. Chapter 4

“I guess you can free yourself.”

Joseph, grinning, waved his hands before him, and made himself comfortable in the cart. 

“Hey, get up !”

“As if ! You owe me that ! How could you, after all that happened between us ? You could have at least saved one pancake for me !”

“No.”

“No ?!”

“I will share food. My bed. My clothes. But not pancakes. Those pancakes were mine.”

Joseph looked up at him, then folded his strong arms, brooding, before a sudden inspiration truck him. Desmond stood still, awaiting the inevitable. 

“Then, if you could not share a simple pancake, then you can share a bit of strength, uh ? You look a little pale, some exercise would do you good !”

Really ? Hell, why the hell not. Desmond gripped the cart harder, and took a deep breath. His charge realized a little too late that his words were turned against him, and could only steel himself before the ride of his life. Desmond yelled, increasing dramatically his pace. He narrowly dodged some corners and a surprised Shaun, whose angry screams were quickly lost behind them, amidst the sounds of the squeaky wheels, Joseph desperate breaths and Desmond hysterical laughter. Suddenly, the former tilted the cart, an ominous light enveloping them as he grabbed the Assassin and pushed them into a soon closed space, where he landed unceremoniously on top of him, his trademark smile on. Desmond frowned. He wasn’t particularly tall, but he wasn’t small either, and way more fit than the average American. Yet this guy towered him from everywhere, making him look frail. And close like that… Damn, why was he blushing ? Fuck, and with his light, there was no way he would miss it. He will never hear the end of it. Wait the light ! Thank God he closed the door. No, the cameras !

“Don’t you worry Dessy, he winked, I have everything covered.”

Before his companion baffled expression, he explained how he made a series of forbidden excursions around the compound, to map it at first, then to find and prepare a small place for them to meet and discuss uninterrupted.

“To meet me, asked Desmond dumbfounded.”

“Well yes, of course. What else ?”

“I don’t know, escape ?”

“… I was tempted. I was on the fence when you explained all your epics wars. But that punch… Few are able to kick my ass so easily, and fewer are humans. I couldn’t let you slip out of my grasp. Your manners suck, however. Ditching me for guys dead from centuries ? Tss.”

The Assassin watched him, bewildered. This man was unpredictable. He shook his head, now was not the time to contemplate this, when he had him alone in his grasp. More like Desmond was in his grasp, but he couldn’t be picky. 

“Yeah, he started, sorry ‘bout that. I wasn’t exactly given a choice thought. But you are here now, and you have all of me, well, until my friends start looking for us. So. You’ve heard everything about me, you like it – he winked – now why won’t talk about you ?”

“True, true, we have been living together for months now, but I haven’t even properly introduce myself yet… How rude of me ! Grandmother would be so disappointed in me, please don’t tell her.”

He was grinning, but Desmond sensed him tense when he mentioned his grandmother. He stored this and listened him finally explaining his story.

Joseph Joestar was a noble born Englishman, but he lived all his life in the New Continent. Her grandmother went to the United States after the cruise she and her newly wed husband were on sunk in the ocean, dragging the husband with it. Even if all her family, friends and social network were in England, Erina Joestar-Peddleton never went back. She couldn’t, when everything reminded her of her beloved Jonathan. She raised alone her daughter, who left the house as soon as she could. According to the grandmother, both had the same strong spirit, and clashed regularly. The daughter never came back, but wrote and called her aging mother regularly.  
Until a stormy day.  
The daughter appeared on the massive doorstep of her mother bedroom, without being seen nor stopped by the multiple fences, guards and security measures. She was soaked wet, her unending scarf pending miserably around her, and covering something carefully cradled in her arms. Or, more precisely, someone. 

“His name is Joseph.”

It as all she said when she handed the sleeping toddler to her mother. She then left without turning back, and all letters and phone calls dropped to one or two per year. Nobody managed to track her down, even with all the family wealth, so Erina raised Joseph alone, until her old friend from England arrived. Joseph was around seven years old when this blond turning– grey haired gentleman requested entrance to the manor the first time. After a very long tea time between the two, she finally introduced him as Speedwagon, a successful businessman, who had been a close friend of his late grandfather. 

With him now in the manor regularly, Joseph grew up with the wonderful love stories of a respectable noble Englishman and his charming love interest, and his epic tale to defeat his evil adopted brother. Surprisingly, the stories became more and more fantastic as he grew. Wasn’t magic supposed to be a children matter ?

“So, asked Desmond, the adopted brother became a vampire ?”

“Uhuh.”

“By placing an evil mask to his face and covering it with his own blood and blood from his adopted father who he murdered, which triggered the mask to transform him into a vampire ?”

“Yeah.”

“Then he escaped and burned the mansion to the ground, with the brother and his friend and cops still inside, which they barely escaped. Some survived, and brother and friend went to his pursuit with a questionable Italian wizard ? Damn.”

“Yes, he always had a lot of imagination. And he did cool tricks with his hats.”

“Anyway Joseph, I understand that it’s good memories for you, but we don’t have much time before they catch us, so can you explain about the Pillar Men and all ?”

“It’s liked !”

“It’s linked ?”

“Yes ! What Speedwagon were not stories in the end. They actually happened. The Englishman was my grandfather Jonathan Joestar. Erina Peddleton, my grandmother, was the love interest, the friend Speed Wagon, the crazy italien wizard Antonio Zeppeli and the vampire adopted brother was Dio Drando. He finally murdered my grandfather at the cruise, which grandmother and my newborn mother barely escaped.”

“….”

“Yes, I know, take you time Dessy.”

“Fuck you Joseph. But what about the magic Italian ?”

“It was not magic, it was Hamon.”

“Okay ? Okay. So your grand step father as a vampire. That’s, okay.”

“This is a terrible way to put it, but yes. So, he turned vampire with a Stone Mask that grand grandfather found during his travels. The Stone Mask, or should I say, the Stone Masks, were created by –“

“There they are !”

Shit, thought Desmond. Joseph didn’t answer all his questions, and added many weird others. And now they were caught hiding together, another meeting would be impossible. How was he going to explain this to the others ?  
Quick, an idea !

As the door handle started to move, gripped by an anxious and armed Assassin, Desmond turned to Joseph, who did not have a brilliant idea for once. Desmond smiled and grabbed Joseph, pining beneath him, and kissed him fiercely.

“Bloody hell !”

“Shawn, what’s going on, yelled Lucy ?”

“They – They, come on !”

Shaw closed violently the door, dimming dramatically the lights, but he could still see the beaming smile of a somewhat trembling Joseph. Desmond reddened. Joseph did see that, when Lucy angrily opened the door. 

“Come on boys, laughed Rebecca in the distance, it’s time to get out of the closet !”

Desmond groaned and left Joseph, still shaken. 

“So, started Shawn, guess we will need to add condoms to the grocery list.”

It was the turn of Joseph to blush. Rebecca snickered, while Lucy watched them menacingly, weapon ready. Calculating.

“Yes, continued Desmond on a whim, if you can also find a good rope, and maybe a ball gag.”

Rebecca lost it and fall to the floor laughing. Lucy put back her gun, while Shawn merely rearranged his glasses. Desmond slowly but decidedly put an arm around Joseph thick waist (he was so huge !), and smiled to him.

“Guy, and gals, it appears our guest actually refused my advances because of his… unusual tastes. He told me he had problems finding good and experienced partners for this. But with my Assassin training, and a short demonstration, he was in the end very much convinced. So we are together for now. But thanks again for the party, it was awesome. By the way, do you think we can make another one to celebrate us ?”

“Miles...”

“Oh, another party ! Why not, asked Rebecca ?”

“Because we are in the middle of a war, and we need to do our job faster than our enemy, snapped Lucy. Return to your posts, I will escort our guest back to his quarters. Desmond, I want you in the Animus when I am back, is that clear ?”

“Yes. Get back to work.”

“Yes, mam.”

Lucy rolled her eyes at Joseph, who managed a convincing but shy wink at his new “lover”. He walked to his room, Lucy scrambling behind him. His legs were so long, she had problems to follow his pace.

“A moment, interrupted Lucy. I will also inform the Grand Master of this new development.”

Her tone didn’t allow negotiations, and they soon left. Desmond desperate thoughts were interrupted by a snarly remark from the Brit at his right. 

“Pretty nice ass, hmm Miles ?”

He shot him a knowing look while Rebecca attention was divided between the burly man leaving and the Assassin. He could almost hear her scheming. 

“We better hurry, said finally Shawn, before Lucy rip our heads off.”

“As if. I’m too useful for you, unless you find another poor guy to operate the Animus without me inside.”

“You know Desmond, revealed Rebecca worried, when you were still in Abstergo, we believed you would have not accepted to return inside the Animus again. Lucy even suggested to put you in a coma. We refused of course, but when she insisted that there were strong chances of refusal, William said he would consider it.”

An uncomfortable silence spread. Lucy was bolder than he thought, which proved that she was deep enough to gain the trust of even his father. Her knowledge would make them fall. The situation was dire, but not hopeless. Ezio managed to rebuild the Assassin Order from scratch, nearly by himself, plagued with tragedies. Desmond could do it. 

He now had a convenient excuse to have some time alone with Joseph, though they would just have to check for recorders. And he believed he still had a bit of his father trust, even after this. Or especially after this, when he never betrayed the Creed, after the horrors the Templar Animus subjected his unwilling users to. He could do this. He would do this. Head up, Desmond proudly walked toward their Animus, filled with hope and determination.

Hope and determination that were washed away by the most what-the-actual-fuck moment he ever lived, by far. And Altaïr and Ezio knew he saw pretty weird shit. Desmond interacted with people dead since centuries by relieving the memories of a specific man also dead since centuries. As such, the memories were not supposed to interact with him. At all. 

Somebody should have told that to this Minerva.


	5. Chapter 5

That...That wasn’t supposed to happen.  
This was a memory ! How could this Minerva knows his name, his very existence ?  
The rest of the gang was as clueless and crept as him. 

“This is beyond our scope, finally said Lucy. I am calling the Grand Master.”

Great.  
In top of explaining to his estranged father the presence of a mole, and the existence of a unknown specie preying on human chased by an equally mysterious Hamon guy, he also had a far seeing Goddess to discuss. This definitely wasn’t how Desmond expected their long awaited meeting to go. He kinda imagined walking on him (more him ambushing him) and being knocked out and dragged home in an unmarked van. 

Well. 

Until he called, or came, there was nothing to do. He had finished Ezio memories, and visiting Altaïr’s would bring nothing more than headaches, as much as he respected the guy. He couldn’t go to Joseph. While their “relationship” was now more or less accepted – they even brought condoms and lubricant – they weren’t given any space. So no Joseph questioning possible. Which left him with only Minerva to actively look into. 

One, she wasn’t human. She said she came from a race before the humans, that they actually created the humans. They were then overthrown by their creation in a long war, which ended in an unforeseen turn, a “great fire” affecting the whole world. It left both species on the brink of extinction, and forced to cooperate in order to survive. The eldest race, too diminished, did not recover and went extinct. Or so she claimed. She also revealed the existence of other Temples, keys to help Desmond in his fight against that unclear global crisis. Because it will definitely happen again, in an unspecified but close time. Hidden Temples, of course. Or, and she warned about the Templars, too.  
This was too vague. He needed more data, data he didn't know where to find. 

Maybe he wouldn't have to find it. Maybe he would just have to take it.  
Ezio broke inside the Vatican once, to take down the Pope. Altaïr legit walked toward the King invading his country, in the middle of his army. Why couldn’t Desmond infiltrate Abstergo ? He would have the element of surprise, as long he did not tip Lucy off. This was not, however, something he could do on an impulse. For that too, he needed data. Preparation. 

He already have a crude map, thanks to his “escape”. While Desmond doubted the layers stayed the same after his departure, they could have not changed much. Not without modifying the whole building. And he wasn’t aware of any construction works at Abstergo. Coming to think, he wasn’t aware of many things related to the Templars of his time. Curious. Well, now something he could easily find the answers to !

“What’s up Shaun !”

The Brit turned slowly from his computer and rearranged his glasses, then crossed his arms.

“Shaun, what’s the matter ?”

“What do you want, Miles ?”

“What do you mean, what do I want ?”

“You never come around like that. Not to me anyway. Now spit it out, I have work to do.”

“I don’t come around ?”

“No, definitely not. Hurry up, you are looking more and more like Joseph. Especially when he is trying to be sneaky.”

Now that Shaun mentioned it, Desmond was never around him. He enjoyed spending time with Rebecca, when she was not talking about her Baby, and he maintained a professional relationship with Lucy to avoid suspicion. But Shaun… Except the usual platitude, he never actually talked with him. There was just this time when Desmond advised him on fighting skills at the very beginning, but since… He fucked up for this one, and he would have to make it up for him. But how ?

“I’m sorry Shaun, I never realized...”

“Hey, hey, hey, that’s not the point ! Just, get over with !”

Shaun was an excellent actor, but a terrible liar.

“If you say so. I realized, I known almost everything about on the Crusades Templar, and on the Italians Templars, but almost nothing on our Templars. Is there a way I can catch up ?”

“You fucking with me Miles ?”

“Wh— ”

“You didn’t read any of the updates Lucy sent you ?”

Lucy. He should have known. She did forward several encrypted and self destructive mails on the outside world, but they were very brief and lacking precision. He had no way to prove they didn’t carry the necessary info. He also couldn’t read the others mail, since they all had different functions and ranks, so different access to information. And now he said it aloud, Lucy would find it soon enough, either form Shaun or her multiple micros. She just had to fake innocence and send him the correct mails. Or keep sending incomplete or false ones, since the others couldn’t even check.  
Well played. Very well played. 

“Desmond, how could you ? You, especially after Abstergo have done to you—”

Desmond checked out mentally a bit. If he didn’t already know she was a Templar, she would have managed to guilt him ! This was bad. Intel was rare, and sometimes deadly to get. Assassin disregarding it were badly viewed, and punished severely according to their rank. What the blonde had in store for him ?  
A sharp pain brought him back to the situation at hand (needle, that was a needle), to that blonde snake, to Shaun avoiding him, and Rebecca furiously judging him. Unlike Shaun, she was born Assassin, and knew how much info costed. Fuck. Fuck !

“Desmond. You seem of have forgotten our ways. While some confusion and minor lapses can be excused to your long departure, and the Animus side effects, this cannot. Your carelessness is a liability to the Order. Until we know what you ignored and get new orders, you will remain down.”

And down he went. 

He regained his hearing before his ability to think, so it took Desmond a while to recognize the sound of a car, no a truck engine. The smell of sweat and closeness, and the heat of electronic came next. His movement were sloppy, he couldn’t move his tongue and mouth well enough to articulate, he only produced a garbled groan.

“Shut up, Miles.”

A heavy foot kick in what was revealed to be the Animus made him realize he was sitting on it. Strapped on it. And connected to it, at least a short time ago, if his monumental headache was anything to go by. They launched a session while he was unconscious. She convinced them to use him. He was going to kill her. 

“You kept me in the Animus while I was down, he asked ?”

“ ‘Becca, shut him, it’s two o’clock in the morning, he distantly hear Lucy said.”

He finally woke again past lunch time. Dry rations and a short bathroom pause were the sole things allowed to him. All his attempts to talk were met with reproachful glares, so he had to pick up by himself. They traded the safe place behind (burned to the ground certainly) for a barely furnished truck : two couches crammed on a side, the console, the batteries and servers and all the mechanical stuff on the other. Him and the Animus in the middle. Even if the truck was made by the Assassin (and it was definitely not), there was so little space and caches it could host. So the travel was only temporary, they were heading somewhere. The question was where.  
No. That wasn’t the right question. He could already tell where Lucy told the other where the were headed. And he knew they wouldn’t end there. He didn’t have much time left. 

Lucy was prepping his body to be receptive to the Animus during medically induced coma. Once the results would be satisfying, she would just have to give the order, and his friend would be killed at best, and him freshly delivered on Rebecca Animus to the Templars. Oh, he could escape. He knew where three tracking devices planted on him were located. He could escape the Assassins, he already done that once. But he could not escape the Templars.  
The route Lucy advised was certainly chosen carefully, with agents and outposts implanted every steps of the way. If he escaped now, the others were bound to follow him, and they would all end in a convenient ambush and captured. Desmond was the primary target, but Rebecca and Shaun did have uses. What Lucy could do with them if they were all captured and imprisoned together, by his supposed fault. But what other choices did he have ?

He couldn’t escape now, and he definitely couldn’t escape once they reach they destination. Desmond closed his eyes and breathed. 

“Time for the next shot, told Lucy to no one in particular.”

As she reached him and gripped his arm, a golden stare froze her in place. I know, it said. You will pay, said the headbutt to her now broken nose. She fell, unconscious, on the truck floor.  
Rebecca and Shaun yelled, the first time they addressed him since… He lost track.  
Shaun, as expected, was easily subdued. It’s not like Lucy would have trained him. Once this was over, Desmond would personally see it through. If Shaun accepted, of course.  
Rebecca proved to be more a challenge however. The lady was devious and merciless. No matter, she wasn’t the one with almost a decade of active training, plus memories and bleeding effects of two Grand Masters. 

He could have gone without his hand bitten, though. 

It’s been quite a while since he drove something, he was a little rusty. The headache didn’t help either, and he half regretted not gagging them. He didn’t bother tying Lucy with them free around. Some very dubious reactions in his driving convinced the two others not to wrestle the wheel from him for now, but he could hear them quietly plan in the background. Fair enough. He would plan to get them safe in return.

Thankfully, the truck was full of gas, so he had some time to think. Normally.  
The barrage before them and the bed of nails took offense of his escape planning. Desmond hit the gas, purposely driving thought two of the 4x4 parked ahead, breaking the windshield. He jumped out on a nearby Templar. Time for quick looting. 

“Desmond ! Get back in the truck, yelled ‘Becca, you need a gun !”

“They won’t work, he yelled back.”

“Of course they will work, Lucy checked the—What ?”

Lucy is Templar, he didn’t say. He busied himself with the five Templars in his direct area, and some. He hoped Rebecca could deal with those trying to break inside the truck behind him. Or not, if they kept missing and shooting their colleagues. He would laugh if he didn’t feel so sick. Coma and Animus didn’t mix well. 

More guns. And explosives too ! Great ! Rebecca is going to love it. He extracted her from the mangled vehicle, bothering with the still unconscious Lucy to not slow down Shaun, then handed the explosives to Rebecca. 

“What do you want me to do with this, Desmond ?”

“Blow the truck.”

“What ?”

“But not yet, wait for the second wave to come. We’ll take the least damaged car.”

“There isn’t a second wave Miles ! This is just a freak bad luck !”

“Start planting now ‘Becca. I can see them coming.”

They went silent before the Eagle Vision, but Rebecca finally started to place the bombs. Their Animus was likely unusable now. 

“The Grand Master said we couldn’t count on his Eagle Vision in his state, protested Shaun !”

“The Grand Master in person, chimed Desmond, or Lucy said that from him ?”

He didn’t bother listening for the answer, with engines sounds of many cars, an helicopter an motorcycles getting closer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I waited the first day of the new year to post for maximum drama ? Yes.  
> Did I have to reared everything to be sure I respected the continuity of the story ? Yes.  
> Please enjoy, and happy new year !

Engines sounds were getting closer and closer. The helicopter was still too far away to be seen, but the bikes were nearly there. No. The bike. Only one ? Desmond got a bad feeling for this one. 

Ordering the others to take cover, he hid behind their fuming truck, observing their foe arrival with the Eagle Vision. Except they weren’t a foe. Blue ? How could they be blue ? Lucy actually called the Assassins ?

It… It could be possible. She was a deep mole, but she didn’t know everything. She couldn’t know everything. Even William didn’t, this was one of their most important safeguarding procedures. Informing higher ranked Assassins of Desmond “failure” and their necessary move would trigger a defensive answer ; the Assassins couldn’t allow Desmond to go missing. Not this time. Special offensive cells must have been activated and directed here in urgency with little preparation and intel. Another win for the Templars. 

But all hope wasn’t lost. He was conscious. He was armed, and ready. Their Animus was gone, so at least the Templar would never got it if everything went for the worse. And they had allies coming.

Unless Lucy directed them to different wrong places

Desmond grew cold. He wasn’t tech savy enough to hack stuff, let alone their own, and the others would not trust him now. Maybe the newcomer ? But what about this newcomer ? Lucy definitely directed any Assassin away. Unless they had an Assassin mole at Abstergo who got wind of the operation at the last minute ? How much would they know ? Only one way to find out. 

The bike stopped right before the truck. The fire around made too much noise to hear steps, but he could still watch their unknown friend walking around. Their demeanor was familiar. And that burly shape… 

“Dessyyyy !”

Joseph. Joseph ?!

“Joseph ?!”

“There you are !”

The huge man suddenly appeared before him, smoke moving dramatically around him, a huge grin on his face. Somehow, it filled Desmond with joy. They both stood still, surrounded by smoke, fire and corpse of cars and people, until Desmond noticed Rebecca moving a mirror around to catch and shoot at the other man.

“ ‘Becca, what are you doing ? It’s Joseph !”

She shot him a murderous glare, but did not try to shoot Joseph. Not with her position revealed.

“Miles, the fuck you are thinking ?”

“Shaun, it’s —”

“I bloody heard you thank you ! Lucy sent him to another Assassin cell ! If he is here—”

“What happened to them, finished Rebecca ?”

“Assassins, asked Joseph ? I saw none. There were just those guys in suits armed to their teeth… A lot like those.”

He added, gesturing to the various Templars laying around. 

“Lies, said Rebecca through clenched teeth.”

“I trust him, said Desmond, he is blue.”

“Your time in the Animus may have affected your perception, countered the woman. We can’t rely on it.”

“We don’t have time for this, cut Shaun, we got company !”

Yes. Red dots started to appear at the edge of his Vision. A lot of red dots.

“Can you take us out of here, asked Desmond ?”

Joseph merely nodded, a mad smile on his face as he turned left. Far away, he could distinguish bright pink moving steadily toward them. Soon, Desmond identified the object. An ice cream truck ? The obnoxious music confirmed it, and the three Assassins watched, bewildered, the unusually big ice cream truck moving around the burning vehicles then stopping behind Joseph. A door opened and closed, and a young black male with a gray hat walked toward them. 

“Hey Jojo, what now ?”

Somehow, Joseph’s smile was a clear message to the stranger, as he fiddled with the truck, revealing a carefully hidden space where the Assassins could hide comfortably. There were soft pillows and all. 

“We are not getting in there, stopped Rebecca.”

Joseph smile faltered, and the new guy rested against the vehicle, at attention.

“What others choices do we have, ‘Becca ?”

“Desmond, she answered, we can’t trust him. We sent him to another cell after you… The incident. How did he find us anyway ? This guy was a Templar from the start !”

“I am not a Templar, Miss Crane. However, I did find you thanks to them. The Assassin cell you sent me to was either captured long before my arrival, or never existed. I was only greeted by your Templars. Taking them down was tricky, but I managed to track you down after that.”

Shaun and Rebecca flinched, but they weren’t convinced. Desmond was. He marched toward the ice cream truck in a quick stroll and spotted some drinks laying on the soft pillows. Good, all that smoke and action made him thirsty. 

“You guys are coming ? Or are planning to outrun the Templar by foot ?”

They shot him a murderous glare and carried Lucy inside.

“Desmond, quietly hissed Rebecca, we can’t be sure !”

“They are both blue, he answered back as low, and what other solution do we have ? Our truck is gone, and we can’t use Templar stuff. You taught me they were rigged with trackers and traps. Beside, do you really think Templars use ice cream trucks ?”

“This is indeed not usual, no heard at all actually, she admitted. But still !”

“Hum guys and galls, interrupted Joseph, we can hear you.”

“Damn, she cursed. “

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul ! Neither will Smokey. That’s right Smokey ?”

“Yeah, I swear I won’t !”

Smokey was as convinced as the Assassins, but none commented on that. Shaun glanced around. Space was tight. They were not pressed against each other, but they could not do much other than lay down. They had a soft pleasant glow from the exterior, which was enough to forbid any sign language for fear of cameras. Voice was no go, so they had to improvise. But what’s new ? Improvising in non life threatening situations was always a favorite of Desmond, but with earlier fight and smoke plus the Animus– coma mix… He sported a massive headache, and nausea. It was good the Animus was destroyed, because he wasn’t going to return inside one. Ever. He fought a wave of nausea and closed his eyes, focusing on the surroundings. The road was good at least, they weren’t shook too much, and sounds were minimal. He concentrated, and heard three… Five vehicles, coming fast. Must be the Templar.  
The forest was thick. Even with their helicopter, they would have difficulty spotting the obnoxious truck if it stayed hidden and silent. After a while, Smokey started the engine again and drove on the now silent road. Desmond could hear several beeps he doubted belonged to a regular ice cream truck. He tentatively used the Eagle Vision. The nausea came back with a vengeance, but it was still manageable. Minding potential recording devices, he kept his eyes closed. “Seeing” was still possible that way, but with far less range. It was enough to confirm Lucy was the only enemy around. He sighed in relief, and turned his attention to the pillows.

Less tensed, they all arranged the cushions to their convenience, until Shaun abruptly stopped. From where he was, Desmond could only see Rebecca bewilderment and Shaun poker face. The brunette playfully winked while the Brit handed him a rather long pillow. It was light blue, with a figure imprinted in all his length… It was Joseph ?! How come it had a picture of Joseph ? And why in this pose ? This was like those Japanese pillows with pillows on it… What the hell ? The other snickered, which did not escape Joseph attention. 

“Ah, you finally found my gift ! I knew you missed me, and we would have to be separated for the travel, so I made this perfect gift to keep you company on the mean time until you got the real deal ! I must say, I didn’t have a good picture to use, so Smokey help greatly on that.”

“Yeaaaah, continued Smokey, let’s not talk about that. Can we never talk about that again ?”

“Come on Smokey, you saw me in worse dispositions ! You even saw my insides once, after Kars !”

“And this is another thing I can’t unsee…”

The trio listened the two men chatting above about the most awkward moments they ever experienced. This is how they learn Smokey Brown grew up in poverty, and suffered his lot of events just to get food. Joseph himself was born rich. It did not stop him to get into really weird situation thought. Then again, the guy is the epitome of weird. Still, he can’t imagine him in that supposed pink dress seducing people ! Unless they were into two meters beefy drag queens ? Desmond realized he didn’t want an answer on that.  
He kept following their discussion, hoping to learn more about them, and maybe on the Pillar Men. He already figured this Kars must be one of these of theses creatures, but far more powerful than Santana if it managed to hurt Joseph that much. But his phrasing was noteworthy : “you even saw my insides.” Pillar Men hunt human for sustenance, and sometime for study, as Santana evoked on their encounter at Abstergo. They, or at least Santana, were capable of reigning their superior strength to subdue their prey without harming them too much. This Kars being above Santana, one can expect he has better abilities so he mus be capable of not harming frail humans too. Or it is not, and have specifically trained Santana (and maybe others ? Please let it be only two) as a hunter while Kars did whatever the hell it felt like. No. They are predators. They definitely have a knowledge of their strengths, and their preys lack off. So Kars knew exactly what it was doing when it gutted Joseph. Which means on top of being apex predators, they are also capable of damaging their food supply for fun. Marvelous. 

Now Desmond had to explain that the the Grand Master, if he managed to reach him, without alerting their Templar mole. Oh, and warn him about the end of the world too. Plus introduce him to Joseph. Oh, William was going to hate Joseph so much !

Desmond groaned, holding his head with an hand. The others looked at him, worried and guilty. As they should. Nobody could tell what long term effects the Animus had on its users, since the Templars ran them dead first. With all the others messes, Desmond figured he wouldn’t live long enough to find out anyway. Speaking of messes. Lucy just awoke.


End file.
